


What Could Have Been

by D0ll



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: Sweeney comes barging in to her life like a freight train. With his bright red hair and shit eating grin. And Laura is sure she's never hated someone more.Alternate time line.  What if  Sweeney meant Laura before Shadow?Laura growls and stomps over to him. "Get the hell off my car ginger minge!" The street lights make his red hair glow like flames against the night sky. And for a second he looks mystical like some kind of god, if Laura believed in that sort of thing. If she did she supposes he'd make a better leprechaun than god. With his red hair and slight Irish accent. The thought of six foot whatever Sweeney with his bad attitude and penchant for swearing in a cheery bright green little top hat with a jacket and stockings next to a rainbow doing a happy little jig almost made her laugh.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I love all the madwife fanfics I wish there was more alternate universe so I made my own. I hope I kept everyone in character still and everything that happens still makes sense.

It was supposed to be just another day of work. Just another day of her crap existence.

Laura walks through the cheesy and outdated casino with her itchy, uncomfortable and not to mention tacky as hell uniform on. Prepared but unhappy (always unhappy) over having to face another shitty day of dodging the advances of drunk men making passes at her and forced laughter at the same jokes she's heard a million times. 

But something is different about that day. Like the atmosphere has shifted to one of excitement instead of dullness. The guest are smiling and laughing and there's electricity in the air. Laura cranes her neck to see what all this is about. If a popular band came tonight or if there's a sale at the buffet that everyone forgot to tell her about.

Instead there's a tall man with flaming red hair and bellowing voice. It was like he was the focal point of the room. A large crowd formed around him some gambling others watching from behind to scared to gamble but their red haired man demanding their attention anyway. Like a King demands from his servants.

Laura had been wondering for weeks who will replace Sarah who got caught dealing low hands at dominos with her boyfriend. What an amateur.

Annoyed and irritated at the added nuisance to her already sucky job. She balled her hands into fist as she headed to her table setting up the cards harder than she needed to. Hoping he quiets down as the night wears on.

Hours later the red haired man is as energetic as ever singing some weird Irish shanty as the guest oh and awe over his exuberant card shuffling. All of her customers have switched over to the new guy's table and Laura suspected that she hardly make up the money she's out on gas getting here.

She walked to her locker exasperated and tired. Laura consoled herself by thinking he won't last for long that the shots she's seen him take with the guest and the gross flirting he did is enough to get him fired. The sooner the better.

Instead he's promoted, a salary raise and awarded employee of the day. Laura stares at his framed photo hanging on the wall in it he's wearing a cocky grin Laura wants to wipe off. Why does this bother her so much?  She couldn't give a shit about her job so why does she care that he's so much better at it? Maybe it's the man himself. How she catches him looking at her with strange expression. Maybe it's his lewd jokes he tells but Laura is known for her bad mouth. Maybe it's his irritating luck. Who gets promoted after being late half the time? It doesn't matter. She doesn't need a clear reason to dislike someone. Laura looks both ways to see if anyone is near by and pulls a sharpie of her pocket and crudely draws on the photo.

"That's not very nice." Laura gasp wondering how someone snuck up on her so fast. And turns around to face Mr. Employee of the week himself red eyebrows raised in amusement as he bounces on the balls of his feet. "But I must say," He says blue eyes glancing at his photo she graffitied unimpressed. "I've seen five year olds with more artistic talent, love."

"I have a name." Laura clenches her jaw, her hands balling into fist at her sides. She doesn't back down even though he caught her red handed and could run to their manager and get her fired. If he does at least she won't have to see his stupid face anymore. 

Laura firmly lifted up her head to look at him defiantly in his eyes. She hates how tall he is she has to crane her neck all the way back just to make eye level with him. She also hates how uniform that makes her look so dowdy looks so sharp on him.

There's a slimy smirk on his lips and his posture is a mix of nonchalance and arrogance. There's no denying he's attractive. In a dangerous, bad boy way that Laura was always drawn to. It wasn't only physical appeal of them that pulled Laura in. A wild man promised excitement and eventually ruin, that was irresistible to a perpetually bored and self destructive woman like her. Sweeney's looks and charisma attract women to his table who never gamble with short dresses and tequila on their breath. But his attention always seemed focused on her. Staring at her and sending her flirty winks when ever she happened to look over at his table. Now here he is skipping to tease her. It's not like Laura led him on or was even civil to him so she doesn't get it.

Laura sees the shirt he wears under his vest is too small for his long arms. Like the wardrobe department didn't have anything big enough for him. The sleeves stop awkwardly before his wrist. Even something that petty makes Laura feel a little better she hopes the uniform makes him uncomfortable.

"Oh do ya now?" Sweeney says with a wolfish grin and uses the excuse of reading her name tag to leer at her chest. "Looor-aaaah." He draws out her name as long as possible while looking at her cleavage. His head bowed down low to get an even closer look.

"I see and all this time I thought it was Ice queen." Laura furrows her brows. "You know, because that's what everyone calls you." He says as if he had to clarify. As if Laura hasn't heard it whispered behind her back many times.

"Like I care what any of those losers think." Laura snaps back dismissively. Her coworkers were right she was a cold bitch who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone. It has always been that way. Laura never felt a connection to any one. Her family was distant and aloof. She came from a good christian family. It was like they always sensed something was wrong with Laura and kept their distance as soon as she was old enough she moved out to live with her first boyfriend. Eighteen year old Laura liked him because he was older, with a cool car and apartment and looked good with a Marlboro red cigarette hanging out his lips. Their relationship was purely physical as all her relationships with men had been. Men were tools used to try to fill a void and went that didn't work for sex. Laura's relationship with other women was equally strained. They were either jealous of her beauty or couldn't relate to her insensitive nature. Even her best friend Audrey was just there to have someone. A friend to get a ride from or hear her talk just take Laura's mind momentarily off the boredom of her life.

Sweeney stands back up again hands clasped behind his back. He's devilishly handsome complete with red hair and pointy beard. All that's missing was a pitchfork. Laura scowls and looks at his name tag. There's a name written in clear bold capital letters but before that someone scrawled in MAD written downward to fit on the tag with marker. It was against the rules to mark any part of their uniform but Laura suspects he'll get lucky and no one will notice or care and he'll get away with it. Like he gets away with everything else. "Mad Sweeney what the hell kind of name is that??"

Sweeney looks offended. "I think it rolls of the tongue better than Suibhe."

"Sub what??" Laura asks wondering if she hears him right eyebrows furrowed.

Sweeney waves his hand shrugging it off. "Now that we been formerly introduced why don't you meet me in the parking lot after work?" He adds with a suggestive wink.

Laura rolls her eyes, "Like hell I will." Sweeney chuckled put his hand in his pockets and walked away whistling. Laura growled, took his picture and threw it in the garbage can. 

Laura heads to the parking lot after her shift. The cool night air and the comforting silence after hours of non stop ringing of slot machines welcoming her. Her conversation with Sweeney had been running through her mind all night. The flirty winks and kisses he blew her everytime she turned his way didn't help her forget. Laura would retort by rolling her eyes or flip him the bird.

She's never meant someone who could keep up, let alone go tit for tat in a verbal sparring match. It was interesting but annoying at the same time. After a long night filled with customers trying her patience Laura doesn't want to get in to it with him again. She just wants to go home and go to bed early because she has work in the morning. But Sweeney got off a few minutes ahead of her she looks left and right expecting him to be waiting for her. Laura let out a sigh of relief when he is no where in sight. She turns to the direction of her car and sees him leaning against the door of her car. Arms crossed over his chest and a smirk in place.

Laura growls and stomps over to him. "Get the hell off my car ginger minge!"

The street lights make his red hair glow like flames against the night sky. And for a second he looks mystical like some kind of god, if Laura believed in that sort of thing. If she did she supposes he'd make a better leprechaun than god. With his red hair and slight Irish accent. The thought of six foot whatever Sweeney with his bad attitude and penchant for swearing in a cheery bright green little top hat with a jacket and stockings next to a rainbow doing a happy little jig almost made her laugh.

Sweeney grins and pushes himself forward until he's standing up right towering over her. _Who's the leprechaun now_? But Laura supposes she'd make a better troll than leprechaun with her quarrelsome attitude and anti social behavior. "Just appreciating your fine automobile."

Laura scowls her car is nothing special. Dirty and old and she knows it she doesn't need him making sarcastic remarks for her to notice the piece of shit it was. "So where is yours?" She glances around the half vacant parking lot with cars just as crappy as her own or worse. 

"I was hoping you could lend a guy a ride."

"Sure I could! To anyone but you." She says unlocking the car with the button on her keys and sliding into the driver's seat. Sweeney takes the opportunity to get inside sitting in the passenger's seat.

"What the hell? Get out my car dumb ass!" Laura shouts. Sweeney is already leaning back in her seat his hands under his head and worn old boots on her dashboard. Laura shoves his feet to the ground. When he refuses to leave she imagines pushing him from her moving car.

Laura ran to her apartment hoping to get in and lock it before Sweeney could follow her there too. The bastard sang the whole ride over and to her chagrin she had the crude song stuck in her head. 

Sweeney's big ass foot prevented her closing the door on him. She threw open the door and snapped. "What the fuck is your problem?!  Staring at me at work now following me home, you fucking creep! What are you a fucking stalker or some shit?!"

Sweeney doesn't look insulted and he doesn't makes a smart retort back. He is silent for a long moment and Laura thinks he's just going to ignore her when he finally says "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." He says voice soft and almost tender throwing Laura off. Her mood switching from anger to curiosity. Sweeney uses the moment to saunter in her apartment like he owns it.

Laura glares at him angry that he distracted her from her anger. "And who is that?" She asks placing a hand on her hip. But Sweeney is not paying attention to her anymore. He's walking through her small apartment observing everything. Picking up things and placing it anywhere he feels like. Laura follows behind him placing her things back in the correct way with a huff. About to tell him to fuck off and keep his dirty hands off her stuff when Sweeney turns around.

"How about some coffee?" His voice chipper turning around to face her. "Black, two sugars. Actually three. I like it sweet." He said winking at her. 

Laura kicks him in the crouch Sweeney doubles over and she grins. 

"Bitter is nice too." Sweeney wheezes then grabs his knees to help him stand back up.

"Get the hell out my apartment." Laura tries to slap him this time but Sweeney catches her hand and looks down at her like she is a petulant child. "Tsk Tsk." He chides her Laura tries to get out of his grasp but his grip only becomes stronger.

Sweeney was looking at her with that same expression he does at work, up close she could place his expression as longing, it unnerves her. He still has her hand when he steps forward backing her into the kitchen counter.

He lets go of her hand to grab the counter by the sides of her hips caging her underneath him and looks down at her with his pale blue eyes. Laura is glaring back about to scream that she's going to call the cops when his lips crash against her's.

Laura wants to shove him away. Slap him. Order him to leave her alone. Instead she moans opening up her mouth to let him in. She always had a thing for bad boys and he might be the most dangerous one of them all.

Sweeney tastes bitter like alcohol and cigarettes. He kisses her brutally fueled by a primal desire. Laura feels the intensity of his stares and his kisses but doesn't understand it. One day soon he will tell her about Essie and all his secrets. But now is not the time.

Urgently he backs away pushing his pants down, it pools at his feet then he kicks it away. Laura does the same to her clothes. Lastly he pulls off his shirt needing to feel her skin on his and tosses it somewhere carelessly.

He's perfect. Tall and lean with long sinewy muscles. Laura bites her lip to keep herself from telling him and looks away before Sweeney has the chance to brag after catching her admiring her. Instead he lifts her chin up forcing her look at him. Laura has been lusted over by many men but no one has ever looked at her with such unbridled desire it makes her heart beat quicken and stomach twist. Why does he look at her like she's everything to him when they barely spoke?

Sweeney lifts her up so she sitting on the counter. Her legs wrap around his waist and her hands grab on to his wide shoulders of their own accord. He unhooks her vest and unbuttons her shirt his mouth eagerly falling on her exposed skin, nibbling at her neck and the curve of her shoulder. Callused hands roaming her curves greedily. Laura growls she just wants him in her none of this foreplay. 

She slides off the counter, turns around and sticks her ass out. Her palms flat on the counter wanting for him to make his move. But Sweeney twists her back around and kisses her before she could protest, "I'm not a dog I don't fuck ass back." He does sometimes but not with her and not their first time. He wants to watch her face as she comes apart for him. So he sits Laura back on the counter. His hands spreading her thighs eyes burning with yearning and she is about to yell for him to get it on with when he pushes into her .

Laura gasps her hands clenching the counter for support. She has no time to adjust to him because he's thrusting too fast and too hard. His hips slamming against her mercilessly. She claws at his broad back with her nails digging in leaving long red scratches against his freckled skin. Loving the domineering way he fucks her like a feral animal. Men see her petite figure and treat her like she's made out of porcelain not Sweeney. The cupboards shake and the dishes rattle as he pulls himself in and out desperately like he wants to bury himself inside of her.

Laura's head falls back against the cupboard her eyes shut tightly when the pleasure becomes almost overwhelming. Sweeney grabs her hair in his fist everytime he thrust it pulls at her scalp but it's a good hurt. Pain mixing with pleasure in a delicious way. His ragged breathing and his low animalistic grunts filling the room.

Sweeney buries his head in her neck his thrust becoming more frantic and deep. She comes first biting his shoulder to keep herself from screaming still proud still not wanting him to know the ecstasy he brought her. Sweeney doesn't hold anything back moaning and words muttered in an ancient language she doesn't understand.

After a long moment he pulls himself out of her and looks at her like he's trying to memorize every line of her face. But Laura is too tired to notice this time. _Foolish girl. Who knows nothing of his kind. Who knows nothing about what she just got herself into. She should have never returned his kiss._ Sitting limply on the counter wanting to muster up the energy to tell him to leave and go to bed. But already she can feel sleep drawing her in. Sweeney takes her in his arms picking her up more carefully and gently than she thought he was possible of bridal style. Her legs and head hanging out of each side of his arms. He turns left unsurely and looks around. 

"The bedroom is on the right dumb ass."

Laura hadn't meant to sleep in and she hadn't meant to fall asleep in his arms but she did. Sweeney was holding on to her waist like a needy child. She barely manages to slip out of his heavy arms. Rushing out of bed to find her uniform tripping over the stuff in her room she didn't have the motivation to clean up.

Sweeney yawns and stretches his long legs that almost hang over the bed. Then rubs the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you doing?" He asked like he hadn't a care in the world. "Get your little ass over here."

"I have work." Laura says. She chided herself for sleeping with a boisterous drunk but glancing at him naked on her bed the morning sun shining in his muscles and making his copper hair glow she know she'd do it again. Dammit where is her vest?! She hated morning shift no one gambles at twelve pm. She won't make any money today either. "Don't you remember Mr. Employee of the week?" She said not bothering to hide her contempt.

Sweeney chuckles like it was all a game to him. He sits up and leans forward his long arm catching her and pulling her back to bed. Laura struggles to escape kicking and threatening Sweeney's balls if he doesn't let her go now. But he only smiles pushing her shoulders firmly back on the mattress. He lifts one hand up in the air and gold coins fall and scatter all over the matress. Then he lies back nonchalantly on the pillow. "There now you'll never have to work again, love."

Laura's eyes almost pop out of her head. She knew next to nothing about magic but shouldn't there be some kind of sleeve to hide the coins in and who carries so many gold coins around? The coins were glimmering in the morning light. She picks one up and examines it. It was bright yellow gold like it came from a time when they use mostly real gold and didn't dilute it with other worthless metals. The engravings on it were written in an foreign language. And it was a solid, hard weight against her palm. "How how did you do that?!" She stutters out.

Sweeney opens one eye, "Oh, I never told you did I? I'm a leprechaun."


End file.
